


[PODFIC] Lace and Gold Braid - Elsajeni

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley's Century-Long Nap (Good Omens), ITPE, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Requited Unrequited Love, Scene: Paris 1793 (Good Omens), Sexual Fantasy, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Elsajeni's summary:"Looking like that?" Crowley says, and the Aziraphale of his imagination, rather than huffily miracling a more appropriate outfit, glances down at himself and says, "Oh."Crowley takes a step towards him, another, closing the distance very, very carefully."That coat, to start with," he says, "not suitable at all. Gold braid, honestly. That—" and his hands are on the coat, and then under it, pushing it back off Aziraphale's shoulders, "—simply has to go."After rescuing Aziraphale from the Bastille, Crowley spent seventy years or so in bed. He even told Aziraphale so.He never technically said he wassleeping.[Podfic Length: 38:14 minutes]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[PODFIC] Lace and Gold Braid - Elsajeni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lace and Gold Braid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807927) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 



> This was recorded as an ITPE treat for KDHeart! I hope they liked it <3
> 
> Thank you to Elsajeni for having blanket permission to podfic their works!
> 
> I'm finally getting to post to AO3 all the treats I made for ITPE, and then I'll be posting the podfics I've been making these past two weeks during Voiceteam, so... if you're subscribed to me, I'll try not to post more than three things a day, and I'm preemptively sorry for the small onslaught :'D
> 
> EDIT: AO3 was lagging while I posted and this got posted four times accidentally. If you're subscribed, are KDHeart or Elsajeni... sorry ^^;;; I hope you didn't get four emails about the same story :S

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:38:14 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (37,2 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/good-omens-lace-and-gold-braid)
  * On [Mega](https://mega.nz/file/QfhWmDqS#9Fr7F4s3l5RBkJfuf0Scff9w62c_X90OZWjP72FilKg)
  * On [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yxbX0sQffYNT4xRcfMNdQm8NfPGhHW88/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Lace and Gold Braid_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807927)
  * **Author:**[Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni)
  * **Reader:**[LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop)
  * **Cover artist:**[LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
